When the Doctor comes to call
by Mint18
Summary: There is a goofball running around trying to save the universe. Sometimes he brings along a companion and changes their lives forever, but no one ever thinks about the darker consequences of such changes and the dangerous affect the mad man can have. Here is your warning. Please take my take my words into account if you are to step inside his box.


This is a message to all the Doctor's future companions:

Everything changes when the Doctor comes to call. The impossible to imagine becomes reality. The realms of fantasy become normality and you are never the same again.

One day the doctor changed my life as I'm sure he will change yours (and that of every new companion to follow), just know that not everything is as beautiful as it may seems.

As wonderful as the Doctor is, he is dangerous. The flamboyancy hides a more dangerous act. The creature in front of you (because for all intents and purposes he is _not_ a man) is not at all what he appears to be. He has fought in wars and battles and killed so many. He has ruined as many planets and people and lives as he has saved.

He will smile at you the same way he smiled at me and you will feel reassured, because he is the Doctor and if he is confident then nothing could possibly go wrong.

Until the day that something does go wrong and then you begin to wonder. To question how special life with the Doctor really is, because all of a sudden you have to wonder; am I safe? Who is this man and why did I run away? And if you do not like the answer or worse you do not know it then perhaps you already know that it is time for the journey to be over.

It doesn't always happen this way of course. Some are meant to travel and to _run,_ but they are generally more gifted than you are. They are often made of sterner stuff than humans. These are the people best equipped to handle the Doctor and to keep the universe safe.

There are of course those amongst the Doctor's human travelling companions that have believed that they were up to the task of protecting the worlds from the Doctor. All were wrong. All were worn out, destroyed or obliterated by the effort. All, except, perhaps one.

All you need to know is that it would be foolish to make the same mistake they did of falling for the Doctor. It is impossible to love anything so permanent as the Doctor and not expect to get burned in return. She knew this. You must ask yourself, can I really say the same?

My dear friend when you wonder the universe with the Doctor make no mistake it is a privilege but you have to question whether perhaps it is one you would be better off without. As much as the Doctor can change your life and make it magical, he can destroy it as well.

You can never be the Doctor and you can never play his dangerous game. We- as the little ones- do not understand the rules by which he plays or could ever even begin to fully grasp the consequences of a wrong move. Believe me I have seen it before. I have watched as a companion out-grew her boots and tried to take on the role of the Doctor. I also watched as the devastating consequences played out.

Who am I? Well perhaps I should tell you, but that would spoil my fun. I am someone who has always been around. I have watched the Doctor in all his forms. I have seen all his mistakes and yours. I have watched each wide eyed companion walk through the Doctor's doors and seen them changed forever, and only very occasionally for the better. Of course a dimension shifting spaceship makes for irrevocably damaging changes without the Doctor even coming into play so I suppose I must give him credit there, but then again it is his decision who to let through those magical doors.

Now remember too I say none of this to scare you. Perhaps you will prove me wrong and be the perfect modicum for the Doctor. No, no, I merely intend to prepare you. If you are to live this life and face its lessons then it would be in your best interests to be fairly warned of what is to come.

I could tell you tales of old companions and how they all met sticky ends. But that isn't true. Many lived to tell the tale of their adventures, most however won't for fear of being called insane. No I will not tell you the stories or fates of any of the Doctor's previous companions because I find it is far better to leave you to make the mistakes yourself. Perhaps you will not agree, perhaps you will be enraged I will not share the stories that the Doctor refuses to acknowledge even exist, but believe me when you are in the past, when you are an 'ex,' you will understand. You might then understand too the Doctor's pain and why these stories must be left up to him to tell.

Many of the others agree now and you should believe that because I talk to them regularly. I would call them The Doctor Survival Crew but that wouldn't be strictly true. It is a very exclusive club and I hope that you will join it someday as I so love to hear new stories. Perhaps you can add a new flavour to yours that I have not yet considered. I love those the best. I'll leave you to decide what all that means. See I can be as cryptic as your new best friend. If it annoys you now when I'm doing it, then it might be best you moved on from our mutual travelling companion sooner rather than later.

No? Oh well thought not. It was still probably worth a try.

So we'll move on, so I could tell tales but really all that is best left until the end, best left until we are better acquainted, which we will be eventually. They all come to me in the end regardless of whether they join my exclusive club. You will be no different despite how you may roll your eyes now. You are the Doctor's companion (present) and you will need my help more than you know, I know because I see everything.

And at the end? Just know that I am sorry. I am so sorry for what you have been through and I understand. No matter what happened throughout the journey, no matter how sticky the end, we will all be there for you. All you have to do is reach out. We'll all be here waiting for you hidden amongst the stars.

But for now as you embark on your new adventurous life, all I can is;

Good luck.

 **A/N: Hope you guys all enjoyed the story, i'm now a beta writer if anyone out there wants a hand PM me, also leave me your best guess in the review section as to whose perspective this story is written from! Who thinks the Doctor is this dangerous?**


End file.
